Amapola
by actually it is just me
Summary: "Sometimes good intentions come with consequences that we must learn to bear." Izuku never regretted her selflessness, until now. (Fem Izuku, pairing undecided)


**My hero academia isn´t mine.**

Ever since she was a little child, Izuku, or as Kacchan preferred to call her "Deku" always had a dream: To become a hero like All Might.

To her a hero was someone who had the ability to save people, no, to help people without expecting something. To her simple and innocent mind nothing was more exciting than imagining herself with a hero costume, a bright quirk and a big smile on her face while she helped people.

Kacchan and her used to talk all day about becoming heroes and helping people out, guessing what would their quirks be and of course, All Might. They were able to play all the afternoon in the backyard about heroes, sidekicks and villains.

 _(Most of the time Kacchan was the hero and she was the sidekick but she couldn't care less because they solved imaginary problems and fought villains together.)_

Her childhood was wonderful, she had a loving and amazing mother, a caring dad, really cool aunties and a best friend. She and her mother were pretty united cause even tough little Izuku, being who she was, was a big fan of heroes, she always found loving the idea of playing house or with baby dolls.

Sometimes at nights, her mother told her stories about princes and princesses who fought together and got in love, of pirates who, even in deadly seas, fought for they love and ended up marrying. She used to listen with a small blush on her freckled cheeks the part where they had kids and lived happily ever after, because she wanted to become a hero but she also desired to have a family one day.

Everything was perfect.

 _Until it wasn't._

If you ask Izuku when was it that everything went going downhill, she can clearly tell you.

When her class turned 4 years old, everyone started to manifest their quirk, some could fly, some could take their eyes out of their sockets and some could make things explode. Kacchan's quirk caused a special commotion between her classmates thanks to its flashy nature and power.

Everyone got their quirk but her.

She went to see a specialist and he told her that she didn't have a quirk.

She remembers asking her mother if she could be a hero a her sobs.

She remembers her father leaving to work overseas.

She remembers when Kacchan got to know the news and he started bullying her.

She remembers all her little world breaking apart and being bullied.

Midoriya remembers many things, but never giving up.

She always kept trying to continue with life because she couldn't let her mother down, her mother who worked hard for them and told her stories of love and families even when the days were hard.

She lived 10 years of misery but she never gave up.

 _Everything was going wrong, until she met her idol._

He told her she could be a hero, he believed in her, something that no one had ever made since she was a little kid. And from then everything got better, the sun started to shine brighter for her on baby steps.

She achieved to enter UA, she made friends, real friends, she even got to make herself known. Finally her recklessness and perseverance had gotten her somewhere where she could find happiness. Sure, she sometimes she got some bones broken here and there but, who cared?

She was finally achieving something important and she didn't want to let All Might down. She never cared about the consequences of injuring herself in battle or saving people, cause her selflessness didn't allow her to.

 _She never regretted it, until now._

After the tournament, everyone had to go to inner ships so that they could learn from a professional how to master their quirks. Ochako, her best friend, went with gunhead, Todoroki with his dad, Kacchan went with best jeanist and Iida went to Hosu with native, something that worried her a lot taking in count what happened with his brother.

Izuku went with an ex-hero whose name was Gran Torino, he used to be the Teacher of All Might and so she had a lot to learn from him. With him she opened her mind and learnt how to use one for all without hurting her, and that only on the first day.

The day later they went to Hosu, the city were the Hero Killer was supposed to be.

 _(Some part in the back of her mind had a bad feeling about going there but she ignored it)_

Turns out that on their way, they were attacked by Nomus and she ended up fighting for Iida against the Hero Killer. Wasn't it for Todoroki her oh so good friend they would have probably died.

They didn't came out of the fight without injuries but at least they were fine and alive with nothing more than a few permanent scars as trophies.

 _Or so she thought._

They were on the way to the hospital when she felt that the pain started to increase and her skin became paler. It was Todoroki who noticed it.

"Midoriya"

"Yes?"

After their fight in,the tournament they became close and she could now call him friend.

"Are you okay?"His brows were furrowed and his heterochromatic eyes looked worried.

The truth was that her limbs hurt a lot as well as her lower stomach,but she was on her period so she assumed that was the cause. Her vision was starting to become a little unfocused,but it was nothing right?

She started to unconsciously lean in Iida, who was now aware of the conversation. "Yes, why?"

"You look really pale"

"Oh, uhm must probably be the pain" She tried to smile for him but tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

At this point she was starting to see black dots and the pain in her lower stomach was making it hard to stay put, it was like she was having cramps, but _way more_ intense.

"If you feel sick you should probably tell someone" Who was it this time? Was it Iida? well it didn't matter because her thoughts were becoming fuzzy and _she couldn't bare with all the pain_.

"Midoriya you.."

 _Those were the last words she heard before falling into unconsciousness._

Todoroki Shouto wasn't a man of words, and while he didn't say much his thoughts were really occupied by Midoriya.

The girl who he dared to say changed his life, who became the 1st real friend he had and taught him about things that he had never thought. She was not only full of power but full of decision and selflessness.

When he got the message he went as fast as he could to help her and Iida to fight against the hero killer, and she was, in a word amazing.

She analyzed the situation, solved the mystery with the Hero Killer's quirk, developed a new technique and fought, all at the same time.

 _No wonder All Might and lately his dad had gotten interested with her._

She took very nasty hits and broke some limbs but it was nothing she wasn't used to. He asked her if she was okay and she told him that she was, it was pretty clear she was lying.

Some where in the middle of the conversation she got asleep, which he assumed was better than feeling the pain so he himself slept a little bit,

When the car stopped at the hospital the first he noticed was that Iida had also fallen asleep, he was also in pain thanks to the stupid hand curse that he inflicted upon them.

The second thing is that Midoriya looked pale, really pale, her skin was cold at touch and oh God, why weren't the nurses and the doctors faster?

By the time Recovery girl saw them about half an hour had passed since the talk with her and he was worried.

Midoriya was in a bed unconscious while he sat in one and Iida in other. She went with him and made a surgery, not without scolding.

"-be more careful, I hope this is the last time a see you in a hospital , not like that Miss Midori-"

"Miss Recovery girl, could you please go and see Midoriya, I know she told us in the car that she was fine but she looked really pale."

He needed to interrupt her, he knew Iida only got injuries in his limbs, but Midoriya took them everywhere. Recovery girl's face softened and ended the surgery a little bit faster.

"Mr. Todoro-"

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. A girl's scream, _Midoriya's scream._

"Wait here." Of course Shoro didn't obey and went with her. Midoriya had woken up but she was pale and sweating cold. "It hurts.." Her hands were wrapped around her stomach and she looked sick.

Shoto's eyes went lower, and he spotted a stain of blood in the bed sheet.

"Shoto" It was Recovery girl, she was looking at him with a serious face.

"You need to leave, now" He didn't now if it was thanks to the tone of her voice or the fact that she was calling more doctors but he left.

Just as he sat in the bed, a stretcher came in and he saw as they took her fastly to another place.

 _'She is strong_ ' he tried to remind himself _'it is probably nothing'_. The thing was that deep down he knew that something happened to Midoriya.

"Todoroki" It was Iida.

"Yes?"

"Do you.." There was certain uncertainty in his voice "Do you think she is gonna be fine?"

"Yes, definitively"

 _Deep down he knew he was lying._

 **hey guys, I hope you like this new story, I have had this idea for a while so I decided to write, pleaseeee if you have gone this far comment.**

 **BTW English isnt my native language so if you see any mistake please tell me.**


End file.
